Obi-Wan Kenobi
Death, time travel, persistence, Mortis, time travel. - Lost in the Echo Part VI Obi-Wan Kenobi''' was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master. He is the mentor of Anakin Skywalker and is married to Qui-Gon Jinn. After falling to the Dark side, he became the Sith Lord Venge. After the death of the Emperor and Vader, instead of passing into the Force, Kenobi woke up in his 16 year old body with all of the memories, experience, training, and Force-strength of Old Ben Kenobi. Early Life and Family He was born on the planet Ator in 5179 to Cliegg Lars and Aika Jai Tano'bi of the At'talr. His younger brother Owen Lars was born in 5190. He also has a younger half-sister, Kania Cliess Skywalker, born in 5200. Kenobi was given to the Jedi Temple creche the year after his birth. He returned to Ator to attend his mother's funeral in 5191. He became Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn the year after, aged 13. Waking Dream In 5195, Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were sent on a mission to the City of Sienca on Taro Tre to help with negotiations there. When negotiations abruptly broke down, Kenobi and Jinn attempted to flee the city for the spaceport. After becoming separated, they reunited a klik south of the spaceport where Kenobi was wounded by a slug to the temple and fell unconscious. Jinn escaped the city and returned to Coruscant where it was discovered that Kenobi could not be woken. Kenobi then spent the next week in a coma, during which Healer Terza, Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Master Poof all tried unsuccessfully to reach his mind and scars that were years old began appearing on Kenobi's body. Obi-Wan is stunned upon awaking, by his surroundings, the last he remembered being dead. After seeing his reflection for the first time, Kenobi fainted. When released from the healing ward, he asked to speak with the Jedi Council. He revealed to them that he had experienced an entire alternate life, more than forty years of experience. Obi-Wan was adamant that it was real, not simply a collection of warning visions, and provided some verifiable information to the Council in order to support his claim. Recuperating in the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan demonstrated advanced skills, including self-healing and lightsaber construction. He split his lightsaber crystal using only the Force, an ability Qui-Gon had never seen before. Obi-Wan's combat abilities had also improved dramatically. In recognition of the immense changes wrought by his experience, the Council Knighted Obi-Wan. Kenobi's first action was to request permission to travel to Tatooine and purchase Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker. During the journey, Obi-Wan was plagued by violent nightmares, the contents of which he could not remember. Anakin recognized Obi-Wan immediately, and was overjoyed to see him. Shmi revealed that Anakin had experienced nearly the same thing Obi-Wan had: prolonged unconsciousness and new memories on waking. In Anakin's case, many of the memories were blurred or blunted, something which Obi-Wan considered a blessing given Anakin's young age. Healer Terza accidentally discovered that Obi-Wan's midichlorian count had changed once they have returned to Corosaunt with the Skywalkers, rising to twenty-two thousand. Obi-Wan himself was unaware of the change. Obi-Wan met with his age-mates Abella and Bant, giving them a summary of the changes in his life but withholding the full extent of his experiences. Their discussion was interrupted by the insults of Padawan Davrin, another of their age-mates. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to create an audience for a planned spar with Qui-Gon, thus revealing both his Knighting and his increased skills to the Temple at large. Dooku was present in the audience, and afterwards congratulated both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, although Obi-Wan appeared uncomfortable around him. Bant and Abella brought their other friends Garen and Reeft to celebrate Obi-Wan's Knighting and new quarters. Bant lingered after the party, noticing that Obi-Wan seemed quieter than normal. She coaxed him into opening up a little and purging some of the grief left by his experiences. Bombing of the Jedi Temple Creche Depa Billaba called Kenobi to inform him of Master Jil-Hyra's disappearance. Along with Muln, Billaba, Eerin, Abella, Aalto de'Ya and Reeft, Kenobi went to look for the missing Master. She was found in the lower level, where she triggered an explosion under the creche. Kenobi held the pillar structures and removed bombs that hadn't exploded yet, leaving his friends and the rest of the Order enough time to evacuate the creche. OtherWhen All of the OtherWhen timeline, Obi-Wan lived through and remembered by Waking Dream. Though biologically 17 years old, he had all the experiences, all the knowledge and all the scars of 59 years of life. Most of the events of his 'first' life, including his time mentoring Luke Skywalker as a Force Ghost, were Shared with the Jedi present on Naboo following the Battle of Theed and the attempt to arrest Palpatine. Padawan Years Obi-Wan Kenobi was Knighted following his defeat of Darth Maul during the Battle of Theed. He took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan immediately after, following Qui-Gon Jinn's last words. Clone Wars Kenobi was in the very start of the war, the Battle of Geonosis on 12/20th 5209. He and Skywalker attempted to stop Count Dooku from fleeing the battleground. They failed, and were injured in the process. He was the General of the 212th Battalion. His second in command was Commander Cody. Order 66 At the execution of Order 66, Kenobi was on Utapau, eliminating the last of the resistance from General Grievous's troops. He was shot down by his own troops, a shot that missed. He fell into the underground pools of Utapau and nearly drowned due to the psychic backlash of so many Jedi dying. His old pairbond with Garen Muln saved his life. Rebel Alliance Following Order 66, Kenobi and Yoda altered the signal in the Jedi Temple to warn survivors away. After seeing Luke Skywalker safely delivered to Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, Kenobi helped the fledgling Alliance set up a network of isolated cells, providing weapons and flight training to volunteers as well as tactical advice. He also helped the Rebel leaders develop sufficient mental shielding to protect vital information, as well as being the founder of the Alliance military. During a supply drop on Kamino, Asajj Ventress found him and attempted to collect the bounty on him. Kenobi killed Ventress following a brief duel; he would later claim she wanted to lose the fight. Despite this, Ventress did succeed in seriously wounding him, and he had to be retrieved by Bail Organa. While recovering, Kenobi felt his father Cliegg Lars die. Fed up with death, Kenobi decided to confront Palpatine directly. Sidious's Residence Darth Sidious had a residence on Coruscant, located in the Industrial Zone and hidden from the Jedi in the Force. He apparently allowed the shielding to lapse following his ascension as Emperor, since Kenobi located it using the Force. Kenobi was immediately confronted by Dooku, who revealed that the "Dooku" who died during the Battle of Coruscant had been a clone. The real Dooku was swiftly killed by Kenobi. Upon confronting Sidious, Kenobi was introduced to a new Sith apprentice, who had been rumored to be hunting Jedi survivors. Kenobi immediately recognized Darth Vader as Anakin Skywalker, to his shock and horror. Kenobi attacked Sidious, but Vader intervened. Arguing as they fought, Vader revealed enough personality to convince Kenobi that Anakin was not entirely lost. Kenobi agreed to stay and learn about the Sith, hoping he could save Anakin. As Sidious's reluctant guest, Kenobi learned to speak and read all three Sith languages. He read most of Sidious's library and conversed with Sith holocrons, piecing together a centuries-long plot by the line of Bane to destroy the Jedi. He learned a variety of Sith techniques through Sidious's painful instruction, working out how to counter Shillanis and Force Lightning. When Jeila Vin was captured by Imperial agents, Sidious used her in order to break Kenobi. To save her from Sidious's torture, Kenobi agreed to accept the Sith as his master. Kenobi was thereafter known as '''Darth Venge, and continued his education under Sidious's direct tutelage. He continued to fight against Sidious, coming close to killing him on more than one occasion. Despite, or possibly because of, these struggles, Sidious revealed many secrets to Kenobi, including his personal cloning system. Kenobi also experienced visions of Xanatos during this time. The capture of Mon Mothma provoked a crisis point. Ordered to execute her, Kenobi instead facilitated her escape. He made a final attempt to kill Sidious, destroying his clones before dueling him nearly to a standstill. Sidious unleashed a Force Storm, overwhelming Kenobi's defenses and severely injuring him. His weakened state allowed Sidious to bypass his mental defenses, risking the Alliance's safety and that of the Skywalker children. Determined to protect them at all costs, Kenobi attempted suicide. Vader found him, and enough of Anakin Skywalker's personality remained to smuggle Kenobi to safety. Tatooine Exile Bail Organa smuggled Kenobi off Coruscant. In order to protect Kenobi from the trauma of his experiences, Yoda and Mace Windu created a mental construct that locked away the memories of the three months Kenobi had spent with Sidious. He would not consciously recall that time until his confrontation with Palpatine in the Re-Entry timeline, although he did suffer a recurring nightmare cycle. His physical health destroyed by Sidious's Force Lightning and Force Drain, Kenobi retired to Tatooine, watching over Luke Skywalker. He continued to pass information for the Rebel Alliance under the identity Cypher, writing a number of their codes, some of which were still uncompromised and in use in 5239. Kenobi claimed their success was due to writing them drunk. Post Mortis Following the events on Mortis, he reappeared in 7/17th 5236/Imperial Year 24 on Lothal. Venge ''Venge is what happens when you take a person and you push them past every single breaking point they have, and then a whole bunch of points they didn't even know about. Just when you think they should be shattered, they look up at you, and they laugh and tell you to keep pushing. -'' Integration Part III Darth Venge is the Sith persona of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Venge was locked behind a mental construct along with all the memories of the three months Kenobi had spent with Sidious by Master Windu and Yoda. The persona re-emerged and started to integrate with Obi-Wan after he was forcibly dosed with a Drop Of Fire by Jenna Zan Arbor. Force Abilities Obi-Wan displayed several Force abilities that surprised other Jedi in the post-Waking Dream timeline. They include: *Objects levitating along the currents of the Force while meditating *Hide his presence in the Force from other Force-sensitives *Visual deception abilities called Force Illusion, a skill blacklisted by the Jedi Order. However, Kenobi learned this skill during the war without knowing of its blacklisted status, and some Jedi have a natural inclination toward it. *Stopped and redirected a turbolaser blast He was also taught how to walk through shadows by The Dark Woman on Entrios during the Shadows' arc. Relationships Qui-Gon Jinn Qui-Gon Jinn was Kenobi's Jedi Master and later bond-mate and husband. They were married on the 7/30th 5200. Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker was Kenobi's padawan in both Re-Entry and OtherWhen. Due to the marriage of Shmi Skywalker and Cliegg Lars, he is also Anakin's step-brother. Mara Jade Mara Jade was Kenobi's liaison with Talon Karrde, then his student. She was also, via a cloning project of the Emperor, his daughter. Medical History Spice Allergy He was allergic to spice in all its forms, a problem that came to light for the story during Diverging Paths, Part III, while on Tatooine, although Kenobi was already aware of the problem and had encountered it previously. Any amount of spice ingested caused immediate overdose and withdrawal: vomiting, sweating, shakes and violent muscles spasms. The allergy also extends to medicinal drugs containing ryl derivatives. Lightsaber Wound During the Battle of Naboo in 5199, Kenobi was stabbed through the gut by a lightsaber, destroying one of his kidneys and his spleen, along with other serious damage. Healers including Jale Terza and Abella managed to save his life and begin healing the wound, but a confrontation with Palpatine undid much of their work. Kenobi spent a year convalescing before being declared fit to return to duty, and still required caution to keep the scar from stiffening up. He underwent organ replacement surgery in 5201. Rhen's Disease Kenobi was a Rhen’s offspring—his mother Aika died of the disease. As a consequence, Kenobi was sterile. Category:Characters Category:Jedi